


Love and Lullabies

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Series: SWPOCWeek 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, SWPOCWeek 2020, Spanish, Spanish is Yavinian, Star Wars POC Week 2020, lullaby, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Poe rocks Hera to sleep and Finn loves them both.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: SWPOCWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Love and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Happy Star Wars POC Week!
> 
> Week 1, Day 1, Prompt: Domesticity
> 
> Hera, Temmin, and Lynia (and Walton, though he is not mentioned) are not my characters! They are original characters developed by the wonderful [primasveraas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas) for her work, [hear my prayer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350156/chapters/55940335) She graciously allowed me to include them in this fic. Lots of love!

“ _Pajarito del cielo que en mis pies se posó, con el pico un mensaje de mamá me entregó._

“ _Pajarito del cielo que regresas allá, yo contigo quisiera ir a ver a mamá_.”

Poe hummed quietly to Hera, holding her tightly in his arms. She was three, and getting big, but she still liked the feeling of being swaddled, and after her nightmares earlier tonight, of course he would oblige. He rocked her, swaying in front of the small fire still burning in the fireplace.

“ _Pajarito del cielo_ ,” he began again. It was a short song, easy to remember and to keep repeating, and it reminded him of his own mother.

Quiet footsteps padded into the room behind him, and Poe turned around, expecting to see Temmin, who always seemed to wake up in the middle of the night. Instead, Finn stood there, expression soft and warm.

“What are you doing up?” Poe whispered.

“I still love your singing voice,” Finn replied in lieu of an explanation.

Poe felt his cheeks warm, and he smiled at Finn. “I love you too.”

“Come to bed?” Finn asked.

Poe raised an eyebrow and looked down at their daughter.

Finn chuckled. “I see how it is.”

Poe grinned and turned back to the fire, still rocking Hera, who was just on the verge of asleep. “ _Pajarito del cielo que regresas allá_ ,” he sang. He listened to Finn’s footsteps come closer to him, and just barely controlled his jump when Finn’s arms wrapped around him from behind, adding a little support to holding Hera.

Finn settled his chin on Poe’s shoulder and hummed along to the song.

It took another ten minutes of standing together like that, rocking and humming and singing, for Hera to fall back asleep. Poe was grateful for Finn’s support then; his arms ached, and they would have ached more if he had been holding her alone. Poe turned his head as far to the side as he could and pecked a kiss on Finn’s cheek.

Finn pulled away and allowed Poe to retreat with Hera into the room she shared with Lynia. He settled her on her bed and brushed her hair out of her face, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

When he turned around, Finn stood in the doorway.

“Will you come to bed now?” he teased, and Poe grinned.

“Yeah, maybe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars POC Week! Learn more about this week from [milliusprime over on tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/milliusprime)


End file.
